Accidental Hollows
by Kaijuju
Summary: In which Orihime finds out that she's pregnant. Ichigo doesn't know it, but his hollow does.
1. Chapter 1: In which SHE finds out

Hello! This is my first story attempt in Bleach. ORZ

Disclaimer: Bleach and the characters from it are properties of Kubo Tite. Nonetheless, the idea of this story is mine :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: In which SHE finds out**

* * *

Orihime stared at the small object she's holding for the past ten minutes. She told herself to move, but her body seems to be too shocked to move; too shocked to process the events that have happened the past two months.

She thought about graduation. There's only two months left until they graduate and she can't wait for that moment to come because she's been longing to graduate out of high school, attend university, graduate, and open up her own bakery and create lots and lots of different and delicious breads.

She thought of how she is going to tell this to Ichigo. He had no idea of what happened that day.

He had no idea.

He had no idea, but his hollow does.

She didn't even know if Ichigo will believe her. And she's sure that if she tells him, then he'll start blaming himself. Knowing his good nature, he'll take responsibility over this but she doesn't want to put him under pressure and leave him no choice but to do so.

No, she would not have that.

She thought of the hollows that has been attacking her for the past week. She can't think of any reason but this. Ever since this… ever since she discovered this thing inside her. Maybe this is the reason why she's been the favourite target of hollows these past few days.

A knock in her front door woke her from her shocked appearance.

"Orihime! We're going to be late."

"Co-coming!"

She thought of telling Tatsuki but decided otherwise. She didn't want to burden her best friend. Before leaving her comfort room, she took a glance at the pregnancy test to make sure if she's just hallucinating.

Nope.

There are two red lines.

She's pregnant.

Yup. She's definitely pregnant with Ichigo's child.

But he doesn't know it… His hollow does.

* * *

It was lunch time and usual gang – Ishida, Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Ichigo were at the rooftop eating their lunch.

"Have you noticed how Orihime-chan acts these past few days?" Keigo asked.

"She looks bothered. Especially today." Mizuiro commented, munching on a bread.

Ichigo and Ishida shared a knowing look, thinking that Orihime's unusual action is due to the hollows that has been attacking her.

"She spaces out a lot. I think even Tatsuki is bothered by her." Keigo's eyes suddenly grew larger. "Maybe she's finally realizing her love for me and just doesn't know how to confess to me."

A box of juice with an added infamous scowl of Ichigo was thrown in his face. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You should talk to her." Ishida said, more like demanded.

Ichigo nodded. He definitely needed to talk to her. But before that, he needs to practice not to blush while looking at her. Let's just say that the scowling orange-haired teenager has been dreaming of the auburn-haired healer for the past month and his dreams sure are wild. Those luscious soft pink lips that screamed his name, those long lean legs that locked his hips, those red hues that covered her cheeks as she moaned…

"Oi Ichigo. You're red. Are you blushing?" Mizuiro asked.

Keigo stood up and accusingly pointed a finger at him. "You're thinking of perverted stuffs!"

Ichigo, too, stood up, looking flustered at being busted. "I was not, you dimwit."

The bell rang indicating that lunch was over.

* * *

It was 3:15 and students are getting ready to go home. Orihime, too, was fixing her things when Ichigo approached her.

"Inoue, we need to talk."

A blush appeared on her cheeks and she failed at concealing it.

Ichigo noticed this and he wished he didn't look at her face for he suddenly remembered the vivid dreams he's been having. A dream where he and Orihime were engaged in the act of pleasuring –

His lewd thoughts were interrupted.

"I can't, Kurosaki-kun. I have a part-time job and I need to go now." She lied. She was actually planning on visiting Urahara to ask him for some advice.

He frowned. "Are you really in a hurry?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. Maybe we could talk tomorrow at lunch?" She suggested, smiling brightly.

He nodded. And she took it as her cue to leave. Just as she was about to reach the door, he called her.

"Inoue, please don't hesitate to ask for any help. I mean… the hollows. I don't know why but if you need help or if you have a problem, please tell me. I'm worried."

Orihime's heart did a somersault. This sweet side of Ichigo can rarely be seen and she's glad that she's one of the people that had witness this side of him.

She smiled brightly, again. "Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun. I'm a big girl." She said, flexing her muscles.

Ichigo smirked.

"Bye bye. See you tomorrow." Orihime waved, smiling brightly.

"Bye." If only he knew that this would be the one of the remaining days he would see her, he would've at least walked her to her workplace.

* * *

The wood sandals of the storekeeper resounded in the hallway as that person turned right and entered one of the rooms in his store.

"Orihime-chan, what makes you visit me at this time?" Urahara inquired.

Orihime fidgeted. Yes, why indeed did she decide to come to the exiled storekeeper for help? Of all the people, err, shinigami she knows, why Urahara-san?

"Umm. What if… what if" Orihime stuttered.

Urahara slowly waved his fan. "Come again? Well, since you've already come to see me, I've also been wondering why your reiatsu seem to have a change in strength... and the hollows seem to appear near your place these past few days..."

Orihime ducked her head.

"Or is it that they are after you?"

The auburn girl then lifted her head up and looked at Urahara straight in the face. "Urahara-san, what do you think will happen if a human becomes pregnant..."

Urahara chuckled. "My dear Orihime. So innocent... of cou-"

"...by a hollow?" Orihime added albeit hesitantly.

"Say that again?" Surely Urahara did not just hear that Orihime was impreganated by a hollow. That would be absurd. Who in the vasto lorde's name would impreg-

Urahara closed his fan, taking the whole conversation in a more serious level. "Ichigo?"

She nodded. "But, he didn't mean to. He di-didn't... I mean... He didn't do it on purpose. He doesn't know. The hollow was-"

"Calm down, Orihime. Breathe."

The girl did what Urahara said and it was apparent that she appeared calmer than what she looked like after he just entered the room.

"Now, tell me what happened so I could help you with your, uhm, predicament." Urahara said, looking at Orihime, silently urging her to tell ALL what has happened.

Orihime nodded. "Well, it was two months ago..."

* * *

Orhime sighed and stood up from her bed to get something to drink for the nth time as she recall the conversation she had with Urahara.

_"I've never encountered such phenomenon and to say that I'm not interested is ridiculous." Urahara stated with a glint of amusement and interest in his eyes._

_Orihime shuddered. She knew of the maniacal side of Urahara when it comes to his experiments. However, he is the only person she could think of whom can help her without harming her child. And she knows that Urahara is a trustfworthy person._

_"What should I do?"_

_"Are you sure you don't want to tell Ichigo?"_

_Orihime nodded. "I told you, I don't want to burden him anymore. He has a bright future ahead of him. He has dreams of being a doctor and I don't want to ruin it."_

_"Don't you? I mean, have dream?"_

_"I do, but..."_

_"But I'm sure he will not find it a burden. It's his body, afterall." Urahara said, hesitantly._

_"NO! He didn't know. His hollow was the one who did this. If I tell Ichigo, then he will blame himself forever. You know what kind of person he is. He will not forgive himself. I don't want him to always blame himself. And I definitely don't want him to take responsibility of what he didn't do. I just can't tell him. I don't even know if he'll recognize this child as his own or just take responsibility because he has to."_

_Urahara sighed, undesrtanding the girl's concerns. "I understand. Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to give us three days. If the hollow attacks on you does not decraese then that only means that they are after your child whom I think possesses a high level of reiatsu with you being a healer and Ichigo, a hollow."_

_Orihime nodded listening intently to what Urahara has to say._

_"If in fact my hunches are correct, then you have to leave Karakura town, at once."_

_Her eyes grew larger. "But where would I live? I don't have any place to go to."_

_"You're going to live in Soul Society and raise your child there. Chances of hollows detecting the presence of you and your child's reiatsu are low since there are the shinigamis who kill them and of course, you'll stay in a place where both your reiatsus will be hidden. Do you understand?"_

_She nodded. "Promise me, Urahara-san. That you will help me go through all this." She said, almost pleading._

_The anxious look Orihime was giving was enough for the shopowner to smile warmly at the girl, a rare thing for him to do. "Don't worry, child. Keep my word for I will be the one to look out for you. And Yoroichi." He added, knowing fully that the black cat was listening by the window._

_Orihime gasped, surprised. "Yoroichi-san!"_

_A sultry woman then appeared by the window, sitting like she's been there the entire time. "Im sorry for eavesdropping, Orihime. But count me in. Urahara's business is afterall, my business, too. And I think a woman's opinion is needed in your situation."_

_The healer reddened. "I understand."_

_The shopkeeper once again opened his fan and covered half of his face. "Remember, Orihime. Three days."_

* * *

Orihime sighed. "Three days, huh?"

* * *

I know it's a cliffhanger but I really want to upload this and see what the readers will have to say :D

Review? Review!


	2. Chapter 2: In which HE is bothered

Hi guys! 'Sup?

Here's the second chapter.

I would like to apologize for the many misspelled words in the first chapter. I re-read it and I almost gagged at the grammatical errors and yeah, misspelled words. I won't edit it though as I'm too lazy... :) In the meantime, enjoy chapter two. Huzzah!

* * *

Chapter II: In which HE is bothered.

* * *

Orihime was fighting off her sleep as Ochi-sensei actively discussed the answers to the homework she assigned the class to do yesterday. She 'cutely squeaked' as Ichigo put it when Tatsuki poked her side to help her stay awake.

Yes, Ichigo is watching Orihime like a hawk the whole time in class. It's not like he wanted to see her face or something. Nope. He was just concerned for the girl. It seems like she didn't get any sleep again from last night.

He frowned. Yesterday night was weird. When his badge signaled for a hollow to dispatch off, he quickly went to the source of disturbance and was no surprised that yet again, the hollow was in Orihime's place as it has been happening lately. The thing that surprised him was that Urahara was there, with Orihime, standing in front of her, as if he knows that the hollow is after her. Ichigo ignored it though, thinking that maybe Urahara is only looking out for others' safety and as long as its Orihime's, then it's okay.

But why in the world would hollows attack Orihime? Even Rukia and Renji was _weirded_ out by the situation. What would the hollows want from Orihime? Ever since the Hueco Mundo incident, Ichigo swore that he'll protect Orihime and will not anyone get their hands to her, but it seems that its going to happen again. For some reason, he feels like something he doesn't want to happen will happen. And it unsettles him. Big time.

He sighed and took a glance at the auburn-haired girl. He frowned. Orihime's completely dropped her head at the desk and Ochi-sensei's called her three times already but to no avail, the girl won't wake up.

The teacher went to the girl's table and was about to wake Orihime up when suddenly Ichigo voiced his disagreement. "Don't wake her, sensei. She's quite tired from last night. She didn't get enough sleep, so don't wake her. She needs to rest."

Ochi-sensei stared at him, dumbly. The teacher then reddened, thinking of something rather perverted than what the boy really meant.

The vagueness of what he stated caused his classmates to murmur and whisper at each other and in just a minute, a new rumor was established: Ichigo and Orihime did something lovey-dovey last night.

Tatsuki sighed and murmured something about Ichigo being stupid.

At this, Keigo stood up, cheeks burning and pointed a finger at Ichigo. "You! I can't believe you, Ichigo! You tainted Orihime-chan!"

Ichigo's brows furrowed. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Mizuiro patted Ichigo's shoulder smiling, "You do realize that you just subtly hinted that you and Orihime did something naughty together and you're acting like a protective boyfriend."

The young shinigami widened his eyes as realization hit him like his dad would hit him. He stood up, waving his hands frantically to clear things up. "What I meant is that she- she- Inoue... seems... she looks tired can't you-"

The girls giggled, the guys congratulated him, and Ochi-sensei is still standing up near Orihime, dumbly.

His explanation was cut short as the bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time.

* * *

"Way to go, Ichigo. I didn't know you had it in you." Mizuiro chuckled.

"Fuck off and will you stop glaring at me, Keigo? It creeps me out, so just stop, okay. Stop."

Keigo, still glaring at Ichigo, then straightened hi face and asked, "So, how was it like?"

"Huh?"

"You know, being on top of Orihime." Keigo wiggled his brows, urging Ichigo to share with him the details of what happened last night, which was, in fact, non-existent.

Ichigo face-palmed himself. "For the hundredth time, We didn't do - " He fell silent, remembering, again, the dream. That dream. That oh so sexy dream he had about Orihime.

_She was gasping, trying to keep up with him. "Ichigo!" She screamed as he hit another particular spot that made Orihime gaga for more. He continued his pace: fast and hard. Orihime continued to moan, her nails digging his back. He stared at her lips and licked his lips. He wanted to taste those soft, pink, and pump lips of her so he dove in and kissed Orihime - hard..._

Keigo snapped his fingers in front of Ichigo's face and grinned. "You're reminiscing about it, aren't you? You're red!"

Ichigo flushed for being caught and cursed. "I was not." He then stood up and excused himself to the bathroom with Keigo shouting at him for being unfair because he doesn't want to share his experience with Orihime. It was quite true with the dream and all but he doesn't want to share it because: 1. It was him and Orihime, 2. It's his own dream, therefore it should be private, 3. He's bothered by the vividness of his dream, and 4. It's not like a dream; it feels like fragments of his memory, which flashes in his mind by means of dreams. Well, whatever. For the time being, he's going to _enjoy pumping Orihime fast and hard while massaging those soft mounds..._

Ichigo stopped his tracks and hit his head in the wall beside him, trying to stop those _fragmented memories_.

* * *

Orihime was rounding the corner with Tatsuki when he found Ichigo headbutting with the wall. She ran to him.

"Kurosaki-kun, what are you playing at?"

Ichigo stopped what he was doing and furrowed his brows. That was weird. He can usually feel Orihime's reiatsu when she's near. But today, particularly now, he can't sense her reiatsu and it bugged the hell out of him. Regardless, he answered her.

"My head just hurts."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "Let's go back to class, Orihime. I don't want the Ichigo's stupidity influencing you." She said, dragging Orihime.

Orihime waved at Ichigo. "You should go to the clinic, Kurosaki-kun and uhh, see you in class." She smiled.

He smiled.

* * *

It was dismissal time. Classes ended at exactly 3:00 P.M and students are crowding the gate, excited to go home.

"Inoue, I'm going to walk you to your workplace."

The auburn-haired girl suddenly whipped her head to look at Ichigo, surprised. Now, under a different situation, this gesture would be sweet and Orihime would shout all over Karakura how she's happy that her one-sided love, her long time crush, her strawberry scowling boy just volunteered to walk her to her workplace.

But alas, the situation is, indeed, a different one. She didn't want to turn down Ichigo's offer, but accepting it would be the same as telling him: _"Sure, but the thing is, I'm not going to my workplace. I'm going to Urahara's for my daily checkup and yeah, it's my third and last day tomorrow to make a decision whether I stay here and abort **our **baby or move to Soul Society and give birth to **our** baby and raised him/her there. And yes, as you've heard correctly, I'm pregnant and you're the** father**. Let's go!"_

She sighed. "There's no need for you to do that, Kurosaki-kun. My workplace is quite near so I can manage on my own." She said without flailing.

He scowled. She smiled. She really loved that scowl. For some intriguing reason, his scowl turns her on. And that is so weird... Weirder than her obsessing over red bean paste.

"Stop making reasons, Inoue. I'm not buying it today."

"But you bought yesterday, and the other day!" She said, grimacing in the end because she just realized how stupid that move is - revealing the fact that she has been making excuses to avoid Ichigo walking her to her workplace.

The orange-haired boy smirked, grabbed her left forearm gently, and started dragging her towards the door. "Let's go."

* * *

They were walking near the gate of the school when she spoke. "Kurosaki-kun, I'm not going to my workplace. I'm actually going to go grocery shopping, so please go home now." She nervously stated.

Ichigo ignored her fifth obvious excuse for him to not walk her to her workplace. That is, if she really is going. Whatever.

"Then I'll walk you to the grocery store or wherever place you'll come up with in a span of thirty seconds."

She looked up at him, wondering.

"Yes. I noticed that you were constantly changing the place of where you will go for every thirty seconds. I'm that smart to notice that."

She pouted. She knows that there's no escaping Ichigo when he's so damned_ insistent _on doing something. She was reminded of how he was so _intent_ on saving Rukia; how he was so _intent_ on blaming himself for eternity for the death of his mother; and heaven forbid her to forget how he was so _sexily intent _(Orihime finds it sexy) on bringing her back from Hueco Mundo. And now, Ichigo, on his very _insistent behavior, _is out and about _intent_ on walking Orihime to wherever place she can come up with.

As she was deep in her thought as how she would escape from Ichigo and go to Urahara, The orange-haired shinigami spoke.

"Is there something wrong, Inoue? And don't play coy this time." He warned, his eyes narrowing.

Orihime contemplated on what her reply should be because frankly, she, too, is worried over Ichigo worrying over her. She bit her lip.

"Don't worry over me, Kurosaki-kun. I'm mighty fine!"

Frustrated, Ichigo grunted. "Then why the hell those freaking hollows are always appearing at your place or near you, and they seem to have take an interest in eating you. It's like you're their new red bean paste or something."

Orihime laughed. "That's funny. I didn't know you can make jokes, Kurosaki-kun!" She sighed. "I actually don't know." _Lie_. "But I consulted Urahara-san over this and he said that maybe they are just hungry for a certain healer: me!" She giggled. "And he said maybe it's because of my reiatsu."

His brows are still furrowed, thinking of her reply. "Okay, so where _**actually**_ are you going?"

She nervously giggled. "To Urahara's"

* * *

"Hmm. It's quite simple: it's because she can't hide her reiatsu and she's got a tremendous amount of it." Urahara explained to the most insistent scowling person ever - Ichigo.

"Then why can't I sense her reiatsu clearly?" Ichigo asked, annoyed.

"You can sense my reiatsu?" Orihime asked, surprised.

Urahara chuckled. _Ah, young love._ "I see that you've got some overprotective _boyfriendly_ issue here, Ichigo." He said, waving his fan.

At that, both teenagers reddened.

"What?! I'm just curious, okay. And worried. _Geez_" Ichigo explained, stuttering.

"And to answer your questionable over-protectiveness I've been teaching our dear Orihime on how to hide her reiatsu so that hollows won't ever attack her anymore." Urahara said, looking straight at Orihime, conveying something only the two of them knew, plus Yoruichi.

He nodded, getting a bit assured of Orihime's safety.

"So see, Kurosaki-kun, there's nothing to worry about." She smiled. Still, he's not convinced. There's something in his stomach that says he shouldn't be convinced of her reassuring smiles; he has this gut feeling that there's something Orihime's not saying and it's bothering him.

* * *

As they neared Orihime's apartment, Ichigo stopped walking and spoke. "If a hollow attacks you tonight, please call me right away. I don't want to wait for the late signals indicating their presence. I want to be there to save you right away."

Orihime was touched by his statement. It was too sweet of him. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. But I have to remind you that you don't need to take all the burden. Sometimes others' shoud take the burden because they deserve it." She looked down and looked up at Ichigo again. "You should learn to think of yourself and not blame yourself every time someone gets hurt or something happens to them. It's not your fault, okay?" She held out her right hand and touched his left cheek. "Though I'm grateful and happy for your concern, I'm not a damsel in distress, Kurosaki-kun. I need to sort my own problems too, by myself. I don't want to depend on others anymore and burden them. I need to stand on my own feet and face my problems. Sorry, I'm blabbering. I don't know what's gotten in to me." She said, emotionally.

Ichigo furrowed and furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to Orihime's long declaration of something, and the one thing he concluded is that: Orihime is hiding something _big _from him. And he is _fuggingly_ bothered by it.

He held out his left hand and put it on top of Orihime's right, which was still touching his left cheek. "Okay, I didn't understand anything from what you said but there's one thing I need you to promise me: don't go off on your own again like what you did when you went to Hueco Mundo without telling anyone. I've got this gut feeling that you've got some big problem and you'll just walk away from us again to try and solve it on your own, but promise me... promise me that you won't leave. You won't leave Karakura, you won't leave us..." _You won't leave me..._ He thought

She sighed and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she silently said,

"I promise."

_Lie._

* * *

There you have it. Reviews? Review!


End file.
